Luminaire for use in what is called exterior architectural lighting is designed to provide a styled appearance to harmonize with buildings of various types and shapes. With the recent advent of reflective glass as a major architectural material for buildings, use of similar glass as the lens for luminaires has been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,948 issued Feb. 10, 1976 shows one such development for a triangular luminaire; however, the stated purpose of this patented design is to effect multiple images of the light source.